Our Dream
by UsagiMitsu
Summary: This is the story of a man, who struggled to do the right thing, to fullfil his dream, but was always ahead of his time. This is the story of how he met Senju Hashirama, lost his beloved little brother, to the day he turned on everything he held dear. This is the story of Uchiha Madara.
1. Prologue: 僕たちの夢

_**Welcome dear reader!**_

_May I have a word first?_

_I have always wondered what happened between Madara meeting Hashirama, Izuna dying and Madara going crazy/leaving the village. In this fanficition, I try to give an explanation, since the original Manga by Masashi Kishimoto left us without real answers. Yes, there is the issue with "black Zetsu", but he and what was written on the Uchiha momument couldn't have made a righteous man like Uchiha Madara simply turn on everything he had.  
_

_Therefore I will explore his story, starting from when he met Hashirama, to the day he left the village. This may take some time and I'm probably wrong about half of this. But if you are as curious as I am, please give this story a chance._

_Please enjoy the following fanfiction._

**_Your Usagi, 6. June 2015  
_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Before the swords could clash, two stones hit them away with a force, greater than expected, which tore the weapons out of their wielders hands. Slowly they were washed away by the river and the ones, who had thrown the stones, landed in front of the opponents.

"I don't care who you are, but I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt my brother," Madara screamed and looked at Hashirama with an angry glitter in his eyes. Hashirama stared back, as if deciding what to do next. He was the same. Whoever it was, even his best friends little brother, Hashirama wouldn't show mercy to the ones who lay a hand on his brother.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Then Madara moved.

"It seems we won't be able to reach that idiotic pipedream of ours… after all…"

"Madara… you…" Hashirama began to realize the only way out.

"It didn't last long, but I had fun, Hashirama."

"3 against 3… do you think you can handle it Madara," Madaras father Tajima Uchiha asked.

And to Hashiramas surprise Madara replied, "no… Hashirama is stronger than I am. If we go at them now, we will loose."

"Someone stronger than big bro," the younger brother of Madara wondered.

"I see…" his father started, "I didn't think he would be stronger."

"We are leaving," Madara turned around, "see you."

"Madara you," Hashirama took a step forward, "you're not really giving up, are you? You were finally the same…"

"You are a Senju… I wish it had been different. My brothers were killed by the Senju," he didn't look at Hashirama, "that's why, there is no need for us to be spilling our guts here. Next time we'll meet on the battlefield. 'Senju Hashirama'."

He finally turned around and his eyes were shining with a sharningan, "I am 'Uchiha Madara'."

It wasn't the last time Hashirama and Madara met. But it was the beginning of a new era of fighting which would eventually lead to peace.

But they still had a long way to go.

**Prologue End**

* * *

_**Hey Hey!**_

_I would like to thank you for reading my prologue for "Our Dream"! I hope you like it and go on reading! There will be a chapter every Sunday, so please stay tuned!_

_Also, I must admit that English sadly is not my motherlanguage, so if you find typos and wrong grammar, please tell me! I wish to improve my writing skills to provide you with quality entertainment ;) _

_Please let me know how you liked it by reviewing the story!_

_**Your Usagi**_


	2. Chapter I: 渦の国

**Chapter I: ****渦の国 ****The country of eddy**

"I didn't think the Senju had this talented kid, after the ones we killed… until now," Madaras father Tajima took a sip from his tea cup.

"You killed them all. The strong ones are the ones to survive while the weak ones die."

"Still I don't like the idea of my son," he pulled Madara up by his ear, "playing together with that Senju brat and even being weaker than him"!

"Well," the elderly Setsuma looked at Madara, "you are now twelve years old, if I am right. Tajima-kun, why don't we sent him to Uzu no Kuni? Our people there could use a little help and he would be out of the sight of the clan leaders. They will be weary of him."

"But I did not do anything wrong! I auuuuuu-"Madara screamed when his father pulled him up a little more.

It was decided. And nothing Madara said could change the fact, that he got send away from the front lines and back to the storage grounds of the joined forces of Uchiha and a certain, small but powerful clan.

At least my brother is with me, Madara thought and ruffled through Izunas black hair.

The land of Uzu no Kuni was beautiful. The fighting hadn't yet spread there and the people lived together as peaceful as you can imagine.

Between hills and lots of forest, small rivers made their way down to the ocean, not to just silently merge with them, but to rush down high stone cliffs and meet the salty ocean water with the sound of roaring thunder. This and of course some other factors, were the cause for the name giving swirls, which had protected the countries coast from invaders by the sea since ages.

The country's borders got protected by an alliance of two powerful and almighty clans: Uchiha and Uzumaki. Since over 200 years there was a treaty in the clans. Together they would protect a realm, where their elders and youngest children could live in peace.

When a child learned how to wield a weapon, it was of course removed from the peaceful country and send to the battlefields, but until that age, they were allowed to spend their lifes unaware of the terrors awaiting them.

And right into this beautiful peace, a young boy like Madara was sent. And he wasn't pleased at all. Only old people and little babies would be there and it wouldn't help him in his attempts to grow stronger and surpass Hashirama.

It was of course sad, to have lost his friend who thought the same: Peace was better than war.

"Big bro," Izuna tugged his big brothers sleeve, "are you asleep?"

"No..." Madara wrapped his arms around the young boy. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I will be alright. Big bro is strong and he will protect me," the younger Uchiha snuggled closer to his brother.

"Yeah…"

It was a three days trip with a cart from the current battle fields to Uzu no Kuni.

Madara and Izuna were assigned to guard a cart full of women and elders to the realm.

It seemed one of the women got bored, so she turned around and looked down from the cart with curiosity in her eyes.

"What brave little soldiers you are," she smiled.

"Thank you! We are very strong! Don't fear! Big bro and me will protect you," Izuna laughed and walked up to the woman. Madara stayed behind. He didn't feel like talking.

"You want to protect me? That is wonderful," she laughed loud, "It's good to know there is somebody strong to protect us."

Izuna blushed, "thank you… but big bro is so much stronger than I am."

"If you are that strong, why are you being sent away from the battlefield? Don't they need you?"

"Izuna!" Madara didn't want anybody else to know. It was a disgrace to him.

"Don't worry brother," Izuna leaned closer to the woman, "he fought with somebody much stronger than himself and now he needs to get stronger," he whispered.

"Doesn't sound too bad," the woman whispered back, "So… your name is Izuna? And that grumpy cat is who?"

"The grumpy cat's called Madara," the older brother replied, "and you are…?"

"I'm Uchiha Yumi!"

"But you don't have black hair," Izuna asked a little naïve.

"Yepp, I married into the family. My husband's name is Akira. Do you know him?"

"Yes! That's our uncle!"

"Uncle? But he is just 25!"

"He is our fathers' youngest brother," Madara muttered.

"Oh! So you are my nephews? Oooh I have a family!"

"So what are you exactly doing here?"

Izuna looked at Yumi with big eyes. She smiled bright.

"I am having a baby."

So that was it. Madara looked at her. He had wondered. Yumi didn't look like your normal commoner and he had wondered why one eyed Akira even married. He always said he didn't want to marry a weak woman who would die right away on the battlefield. So this woman must have been quiet strong. But still, why. Why would he risk having a child? If it was a boy he would be send right to the battlefields, while a girl had to be married to the right person.

Madara thought of his siblings, of his dead brothers and his elder sister. He hadn't seen her in years. The last time they met, they made a promise: They wouldn't let their younger siblings die.

But he failed miserably. And no one could stop this bloodshed. One day, he was sure; he and his brother would also die in battle.

They went on traveling. Madara guarded the cart always from behind, Izuna in the front. But nobody would attack them. Why would they, Madara thought, a cart full of women and two weak young boys…

When they reached Uzu no Kuni, nothing really had happened.

They were welcomed in a small village. It wasn't more than some houses, a guesthouse and an impressive shrine. The gates were of a bright red, golden ropes were hanging down and Inari statues were guarding the way. A little up the hill, dark red roofs could be seen.

"That's the shrine," Yumi explained, "its sacred ground and only some people are allowed to enter."

Izuna tried to help her to get of the cart. "How do you know?"

"I grew up here. Well, I will go and find my mother," she smiled and turned away, walking up to some houses.

When they had helped all the passengers out of the cart, Madara and Izuna just stood there. Nobody had explained how it would go on afterwards.

Madara was just about to ask at the guesthouse for directions, when somebody approached them.

"Uchiha Madara and Izuna?" A hairless monk smiled softly at them, "your father sent notice. You are going to stay at our temple from now on. Please, follow me."

"Brother, I can only see the shrine! Where is the temple," Izuna wondered.

"This is the shrine of Kurama. An old fox god," the monk explained, "only females can worship him there."

"And what's your temple god," Izuna asked.

"Izuna just let it be." The older Uchiha rolled his eyes. He had never been into that kind of stuff.

"I will tell you everything on the way," the monk replied and together they left the village to follow a small mountain path.

**End of Chapter I**

_**Thank you for finishing Chapter I!**_

_It's not as fast as the prologue, but I want to take things slowly, to develope the characters and explain all the connections. This is all needed, so that you will understand the plot! I already worked it out on paper until chapter 26, which actually means that I can provide you with entertainment at least till summer! (But I hope I will have finished the raw work till August for all the chapters.)_

_Please let me know if you liked it, hated it and if you found typos and grammar errors! Thank you very much! See you next Sunday!_

_**Your Usagi**_


	3. Chapter II: 戦争の子供たち

**Chapter II: ****戦争の子供たち****The children of the War**

The small hill a little up, following the small stony path, the group reached the main entrance to the temple. It was a huge place, with wooden building, completely surrounded by a fence. The outside was impressive, but the monk told the boys, the temples heart, which had been dug deep into the small mountain, was even more beautiful. Still, like with the temple on the other side of the mountain, only a view people were allowed to enter. And for sure not two young boys, sullied with the blood of their victims.

After placing their stuff in a small room in one of the smaller buildings and changing into fresh clothing they had been given, Madara and Izuna were greeted by the head monk.

"Look brother, I am a bird," Izuna smiled and waved the wide sleeves, just to be silenced by his brother with an icy glare, "Izuna please… Can't you wait till later?"

"I thought you would think it was funny." The boy did a pout and turned away.

"Izuna, you know I think everything you do is funny, but-"

"Hahaha the youth," a very old man had just entered. He wore the white robe of a monk with a shaved head, long fuzzy eyebrows in white and he looked like (Madara was sure that his imagination was just playing tricks on him) he was over 300 years old. The man had that certain aura of power, wisdom and knowledge around him, that would intimidate everyone around, if it wasn't for his seemingly strange sense of humor. He was laughing at the two boys for almost five minutes and everybody felt a little awkward watching him. He then calmed down and, with the help of the younger monk who brought the boys here, sat down on some old cushions.

"It has been long since I had such a good laugh," he spoke with a shivering voice, "welcome boys to Uzu no Kuni. You have come a long way to enter our temple and I must say-"

"Pardon my intrusion master, but they did not come here to start a life as a monk," the young monk explained, "those are the boys of the current Uchiha leader, Tajima-sama, who were sent to train under our ninjutsu master Egao and his wife Minikui. They won't be entering the temple…"

"Oh…" the old guy seemed rather disappointed, "well, you are still very welcome to change your mind and change your life my boys." He turned around and waved another man in the back to open a door. "But until then, I might think I should introduce you to your teacher."

From the back door, a man entered the room. They could not see him clearly because the light was bad. All they could see was that he was tall; his hair was white and almost spiky. "Welcome young boys. From now on you will be my subordinates. I am Uchiha Egao and I will be your teacher for the months you spend here. Please," he waved one hand their directions, "introduce yourself."

Izuna tugged on his brothers' shirt and the elder one stood up.

"My greetings master Egao. My name is Uchiha Madara. I possess the power of the sharingan and I will be the next leader of the Uchiha, after my father Tajima," Madara announced with great confidence in his voice and his sharingan glowing.

But instead of being intimidated, Egao just started laughing, "well it looks like someone needs a lecture in respect and how to be behave! And who is that young kid next to Mr. sharingan?"

Izuna tried to hide behind his now almost boiling brother. Madara really had a short temper and he hated being laughed at!

"I… I am Uchiha Izuna? Madaras little brother…"

"You at least seem to have manners," Egao laughed again and then stepped further into the light. And he scared the hell out of the boys. He had a pale, almost as white as his hair, skin with some wrinkles, he was tall but the really intimidating thing about him, were his dark red sharingan which seemed to spin in his head and glow in the darkness. Madara had never before seen a more powerful sharingan.

"You will not like it, but you I will make you strong. When I'm done with you babies, you can-"

"Egao!"

A female voice from the back of the room interrupted the teachers' speech. He had gotten closer and closer to the young Uchihas and Izuna had already hid behind his brother who, trying to get a little space between him and Egao, had bend his back to escape. From the shadows, a woman emerged. She stepped into the light and even though, she just had 'saved' the boys, they were more intimidated by her than by Egao.

She had her long light red hair pinned up in a traditional tsubushi shimada and wore a light kimono with golden and red ornaments. She was quite thin. The woman could have been very pretty. If it hadn't been for her face: It was through roughly scared and wrinkled. Also, she had old burn scars on her face and neck. Only the eyes made her skull like her look alive. And those eyes were of the brightest blue Madara had ever seen. They were like icy cold diamonds. "Don't take him too serious. He goes always a little over board to see what his students are made of."

Her voice was kind. A little strict, but kind. .

"Do we scare you? I'm sorry. I don't bite little children, " she bent down to ruffle through Izunas mess of hair, "by the way, are you Yasashikos little brothers?"

"She hates that name," Madara stated and pulled Izuna away. He didn't want that woman to touch either of them.

"True, but since you know, I assume you are her family."

"Minikui, we shouldn't talk about that now. We have other business to discuss," Egao held out a hand to the woman and helped her up again.

"I have a sister," Izuna whispered to Madara and he nodded, "woah!"

"You did not tell your brother about your sister?" The woman called Minikui raised a thin eyebrow.

"He was born shortly after she was sent here. And I just-"

"It's alright, no need to discuss that now. Minikui, you should not be here," Egao said. But she just raised her eyebrow higher.

That woman really got him under control, thought Madara, what a weakling.

"I think that since I am your wife, I have a right to be wherever you are my dear. So please, spare me your pathetic rules."

And the old monk only laughed at their little fight, not wanting to interfere. He loved their little quarrels.

Egao later showed the boys down the hill to some training grounds. Some children and a few elders were already at it. He explained to the brothers, that he wanted to see what they were capable of, so that they could get a special training based on their abilities.

The whole while, Izuna tried to get his brother to spill information about their sister. He had thought, he and Madara were the last children of their father and hearing that there was a sister, made him very happy. He wanted to meet her. But Madara didn't want to talk about her.

He had never forgotten her, but he couldn't keep their promise, to protect their siblings. And he blamed himself for the death of their other three brothers. And she surely did. Also, Madara knew that she resented him. Before he had been born, she was the heiress to their fathers position in the clan and had been (even as just a three year old) treated with high respect and received the best training, a shinobi could wish to get. But then Madara was born and the birth killed their mother, Uchiha Midoriko. From that moment on, their father exchanged Yasashiko for her little brother and 'stored' her away in Uzu no Kuni. Until his fourth birthday, he had lived together with her there, but they never shared a loving relationship. She called him murderer and never allowed him to call her sister or by her other name. Their parents might have called her Yasashiko, but Midoriko had always loved foreign names. So she called Yasashiko in private Lana. The name, she explained, had the same meaning, but a nicer tune to it.

There had only been one moment for the two of them, where they would share the same intend until now. It was when Madara was going to leave Uzu no Kuni as a child and his first, now deceased, little brother Akito had been born.

"Madara, I promise to protect our little brother as long as they are here and you promise me to protect them, when they are out there with you," seven year old Lana asked him.

Four year old Madara was too confused to say anything but "yes, of course!" And he had failed her. He couldn't protect them. Only Izuna was still alive.

Just thinking about it, made guilt rise within him and Madara got angry in the next second, because he had not paid attention and received a straight blow of Egaos foot onto his chest.

Izuna didn't give up with his questions until nightfall. He then kind of fell over and Madara had to tug him in. The little boy was too exhausted from all the exciting things he had learned that day. It had been funny to watch how Izuna fell asleep and almost fell face first into his bowl with rice. Madara had caught him and excused them from dinner.

With great care, he carried his sleeping baby brother to their room, changed him into something more comfortable, prepared the futon and pulled the covers over the sleeping eight year old. However harsh Madara seemed to be on the outside, when it came to Izuna, he was gentle and careful, as if he was handling a porcelain doll.

From then on, Egao would wake his pupils at 4:30 in the morning. Together with the temples novices they would do the morning prayer, to build their character and forge the first chakra of the day. This was followed by a quick breakfast and training.

While Izuna trained with the temple priests, who were some kind of guards to the realm, Madara had private lessons with Egao. And those lessons were not easy.

Egao treated his student like trash. Made him run until he couldn't stand anymore, fight until he would be lying panting on the ground and hit and kicked the boy until he was covered in bruises and cuts.

But Madara bit his lip and never complained. His fear, to not get stronger, had vanished completely and he fought every day to be better the next. If he couldn't even beat this shitty adult, how was he supposed to beat Hashirama?

Izuna and Minikui would take care of Madara when he came home at night. They would patch him up and help him, if he ever needed something. But proud Madara insisted on doing everything himself. Even if he fell asleep halfway eating, like Izuna had on their first evening in Uzu no Kuni.

But after a week, Minikui ordered him to rest. She and the temples monks would not let him even get out of his futon and instead tie him up, so that he wouldn't leave. Madara protested weakly, but finally gave in after Izuna promised to not let anyone know. And Madara slept the whole day.

When he awoke, it had already become night. The younger Uchiha was sleeping beside him in his futon and he didn't notice it when Madara got up.

It was a star clear night and Madara decided that he smelled too bad to reason it and that he needed a bath. With some quick jumps he left the temple area and leaped into the mountain forest with as much grace as he could muster.

Somewhere in the woods, he found a clearing with a small pond with mangroves growing on the border between land and water. On the higher end, a small waterfall came out of the wall and fed the pond with water.

Madara took of his clothes and jumped into the clean wetness. It wasn't too deep, so he stood under the waterfall, covered until his buttocks with water, and cleaned himself. It felt really good.

"What a nice view," a voice from behind him said, "don't turn around, your back really is beautiful."

"My front is even better," he replied with his senses on alert.

"Hihi I can imagine," the voice giggled and made Madara jump back, hiding in the water.

On the other side of the pond, a red haired girl stood. She was just as tall as him. And just as naked.

**End of Chapter II**

_**Hey there!**_

_Thank you for reading the third chapter of "Our Dream"! You got to know a lot of new characters. I know how hard it is to keep the over view, so if you want to know about the characters and who they are, please get to my profile!  
_

_There you find the link to a german side with english content about the characters!  
_

_Like always: Please review and let me know your opinion! I would love to know!_

_See you next Sunday!_

_**Your Usagi**_


	4. Chapter III: クラマの神社

**Chapter III: ****クラマの神社 ****The shrine of Kurama**

„So tell me," the girl came a little closer and stepped into the moonlight, "is it normal for Uchiha boys to take a bath in the middle of the night? Naked?"

"Is it normal for Uzumaki girls to go into a pond, where a naked boy is and take, also naked, a bath with him," Madara asked and backed away a little, hiding in the water. He couldn't pee when somebody was watching and that girl just mad him nervous.

"How did you guess?"

"Your red hair. No other family has it."

"You are so smart," she grinned, "how old are you boy?"

"12 and the- don't come closer!"

The girl dipped herself into the pond and came back up with her hair and body soaked. Since her hair now covered her chest and she was still halfway in the water, Madara allowed himself to look closer at her.

Her body was just as tall as him and she had a very boyish figure; straight and slim. She had some freckles on her face and deep brown eyes, which reflected the moonlight.

"I'm 12 too! Wow!"

" . ?!"The pond wasn't too big so Madara couldn't back away forever… With his next step he reached the stone wall behind the waterfall. The girl quickly closed the distance between them and watched him amused, as Madaras head took a deep shade of red.

"I don't know..." she whispered and poked his nose.

"Don't touch me!" Madara escaped with some quick steps from her and backed away to the middle of the pond. But his eyes were too fixed on the girl, so he stumbled backwards over a mangrove root under water and fell. The red head saw it and started laughing at him.

"That's not *blub* funny," Madara spit out a fountain water and pointed a finger at her, "never ever touch me again!"

"Oh boy, don't tell me you are-"

But Madara never heard what he was. From the other side of the pond, the shrine side, they heard suddenly a scream: "HIME-SAMA!" Followed by a bunch of drums. The hasty steps of a dozen men could be heard and Madara rose.

"What's going on? Do-" Where just a second ago the girl had been, only the water of the waterfall hit the water. He turned around to maybe see her sneaking upon him again, but she was nowhere to be found. So he quickly got out of the water himself, took on his clothes again and jumped back to the temple. Thank god it was still warm enough, that his hair would dry by itself. It wasn't too long yet, so when he arrived back at his room, it was dry and didn't smell like sweat and blood anymore.

Carefully he snuck into his room and closed the door. The snap woke Izuna who rubbed his eyes, "brother… what is going on…?"

The drums, screams and noises were on the other side of the mountain, but they still could hear them.

"It's alright," Madara assured him and laid under his own cover. Quickly, they fell asleep.

The next morning they were called before the temple head. Next to him stood Minikui. She had a sorrowed face.

"Boys, there is a job or you," the old man stated, "would you mind helping Minikui-chan with a little problem?"

"Of course not," Madara bowed, "how can we assist you?"

The woman sighted, "well, I need you to do some bodyguard service."

"Like when we came here? Well, if you wish. As long as it doesn't get in the way with our training?"

Izuna nodded. This sounded like fun.

Minikui guided the boys outside the temple. In the bright sunshine of the autumn sun they walked the mountain path back to the village. The woman complimented Madara on how much better his eye bags had gotten with just one day of rest and Izuna made him almost feel ashamed, when the little boy stated, that he now smelled so much better. They got into a little fight and Minikui started to laugh at them. They were too cute.

"Minikui… who are we guarding," Madara asked when they reached the village and turned towards the shrine.

"This is indeed a very good question my boy. You will be guarding our future main priestess. A lovely girl. You will see."

"But why? I mean, isn't this place already protected by a powerful barrier? And by some very powerful fighters?"

Minikui sighted, "you won't be guarding her from danger from the outside. You will be guarding her mostly from herself…"

The brothers glanced at each other. How could they protect somebody from themselves? They soon were distracted by loud music coming from the direction they were heading to.

Behind the shrines main entrance toori was a now crowded place in front of the shrines main hall. The people were gathered around a group of musicians with taikos, shamisen, shinobue and many more instruments. They played for a group of dancers in obon dancing clothing. The air was filled with joy. Toddlers sitting on their mothers shoulders to see better or the older kids dancing randomly between the professional dancers. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands.

Izuna badly wanted to join in. Which was normal for an eight year old, but Madara took his hand and pulled him away, following Minikui.

Right in front of the shrine hall, in the shadow of some huge fans, some people sat. In the middle, her head covered with a straw hat, wearing an adorned hanfu matching her fading red hair, sat a beautiful woman. Next to her, stood some mikos. In the back, not in the sunlight, but the shadows of the great hall, was another girl. She looked young, with pitch black long locks. Also, she did not wear any fine clothing, but a blue and lavender colored fighting garment over her pale ivory skin.

Her eyes narrowed, as soon as she spotted the boys, and sent an icy glare towards them.

"That's her," whispered Madara and nodded to that girl's direction. But when Izuna turned, she was already gone.

"Why is Lana here?"

"Well, she is protecting our dear priestess. And you are going to guard someone similar." Minikui smiled, "I'm sorry but she doesn't seem to be in the best of moods right now."

They passed the great hall on the right and entered a less official looking building. It had lots of rooms and barefoot they followed Minikui through a long hallway. It was quiet until they took another turn and-

"I have no need for body guards," a girl screamed, "and I have no wish to be kept in this shrine until forever! Aaaargh stop it don't touch me! LET ME GO!"

"Hime-sama please stop it!"

With the last words a door in front of them burst open and a wave of red hair escaped it.

With little effort, Madara cought her.

"Let me go! You will not keep me any longer you-" the girl went dead still when she saw who had tossed her back into the room

"Well, who do we have here," the Uchiha grinned, "so you are Hime-sama. I didn't guess that."

"Oh no… not you please…" the girl got pulled up by Minikui.

"May I introduce you? Madara, Izuna, this is Uzumaki Mito. The future temple priestess and head of this shrine and head maiden to all of his grace, Lord Kurama."

**End of Chapter III**

_**Well, hey there again!**_

_It's Sunday again and like the last view Sundays: Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it! Gave my best, even though it is a little short._

_Please tell me how you liked it or if you disliked it :D In my profile description, you can now find a link to the character description on animexx and to my Twitter-account! Please follow for updates on the story and insider information! You are also always free to just write me a pm if you want!_

_And actually, who of you remembers Uzumaki Mito from the manga/anime?_

_There were a lot of japanese words in there, so I am going to explain those down there :D_

_See you next week!_

**_Your Usagi_**

_Explanations:_

_Hime-sama: the word "Hime" means princess in japanese had usually been used for highborn ladys of all ages. "Ojou-sama" could also be used for young girls. The "sama" shows that you have great respect towards that person, on whose name you put a "sama"._

_Toori: traditional japanese entrance arch. Temples have it (most of the time) in red/black made of wood._

_Taiko: literally "great drum". A set of drums used for traditional music._

_Shamisen: a kind of traditional guitar._

_Shinobue: a japanese traditional flute_

_Hanfu: traditional chinese clothing from the Han-period. This is what Mulan wore as a bride in the Disney movie and also what most of actresses in chinese dramas wear. It's a very gorgeos dress._

_Miko: young unmarried girls who help at temples and shrines in Japan. When they marry, they usually quit the job._


	5. Chapter IV: 少女の至高の乙女

**少女の至高の乙女The girl who was the head maiden**

"Do you know each other," Minikui asked. She watched as Madara grinned at Mito, who looked back with a tomato red face.

"Not exactly," she began, but got cut off.

"Last time she was… more open hearted."

"Do you want me to blow your cover, little boy?!"

This changed his mind, "no we never met before. I confused her for a second."

"Hope this won't happen again! Well, Madara and Izuna your job is to guard her. Don't let that trickster out of the shrine grounds and just in case: yes, she has a twin sister who will never set a foot into this shrine! Don't let her fool you…" With those words Minikui waved.

As soon as the door was closed, Madara and Mito started to argue again.

"What the heck is this all about? You are the head what? Why did you even sneak out?"

"You- Just shut up! Its head maiden and for you it will always be Hime-sama!"

"So, little maiden is bored and runs out at night and complains when she is dumb enough to get caught?!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Then-"

"Brother!" Izuna screamed at the two in front of him, "What is this all about!"

At least, it shut them up.

"We should guard her and not scream at her right?" Izuna looked like he was torn between guilt (for screaming at his brother) and irritation (because he didn't know what was happening).

His big brother sighted, "you are right. My deepest apologies," he bowed with a grin, "my name is Uchiha Madara, my pleasure. Until my duty as your guard is over, I will protect you from any danger and your own foolishness."

Mito shot a deadly glare at him.

"I am Uchiha Izuna," the little boy just smiled his brightest smile, "and I will protect you no matter what!"

"Oh you are such a cutie! Can you please help me to get rid of that stupid Madmad over there? He annoys me…" she hugged Izuna. The little guy flushed red in an instant.

"Y-y-y-y-yes Hime-sama…"

"You can call me Mito…"

"Oh you are so dead…" Madara muttered as he saw the bratty grin on the girls face. She stuck out her tongue.

Keeping an eye on Mito wasn't exactly easy. She seemed to always be on the run. Of course, she played the perfect head maiden when they were around other people, but as soon as she was alone with her bodyguards, she transformed into an awful shitty brat, trying to sneak out by any means necessary.

She even found out about Madaras only weakness.

"Get the hell away from me," a deep purple Madara shouted as he stood there in the woods with his pants down, ready for business, but Mito stood just two meters behind him giggling her ass of.

"This is revenge Madmad. If you want to pee, I have to go away which means that I could just run away where you won't find me. Which means that you would have failed your mission, which-"

"Aaargh you-! Aaaah!"

To Madara, Mito was the devil. Even in his free time he couldn't get her out of his head.

One afternoon, the brothers visited Yumi. The woman would show up once in a while at the shrine to pray and she invited them over. With tea and self-made sweets they sat down on the veranda of her mother's house. (Yumis mother was a kind elderly woman with a toothless grin.)

"I mean, what does she think who she is and who we are," Madara fussed angrily, "I mean, we are supposed to protect her! In front of everybody she plays the perfect little princess, but when it comes to just us, she is a bitch before the lord!"

Yumi took a sip from her teacup, "hm… sounds like a tough situation you are in."

"But I don't think she is like that… Maybe she is just bored and we are new to her? I like her," Izuna smiled.

"Exactly! Maybe she got through some hard times and is now happy that she found friends her age," Yumi patted his head, "or maybe she is just missing her mother."

"Then she has nothing to wine about," Madara angrily got up and just ran into the forest.

"Doesn't he miss your mother," the woman took a bite out of her cookie.

"I don't know. My mother is not his mother."

"But you are brothers… You have the same father right?"

"Yes…"

"So where is his mother?"

"He said, she died."

Yumi put the cookie away, "now I understand. Poor little boy."

Madara just wanted to get back to the training grounds. He hadn't had any training since they started watching over the girl a week ago and he wanted to shake of that stupid feeling in his throat, which made him feel bad for teasing her. Just to forget everything for a while. But when he was about to grab his stuff, a raised voice caught his attention.

"Why can't you just once do what I need you to do? You are a disgrace for our family!"

"But I did exactly how you told me to do! I didn't do anything wrong, did I," Mito replied.

"You know what I mean young lady!"

"But father wait!"

Madara heard a door crash and suddenly he ran into a tall red haired man. The boy stepped aside, letting the man pass by. He didn't even notice the child.

As soon as he was gone, Madara saw the usually energetic red head. He didn't say anything. And when she finally spoke, minutes had passed.

"Did you have your fun boy?"

He was surprised at how her voice sounded. It was bitter and chocked.

"You think, hearing your father scold you, is fun for me? You don't know me well."

"Heh," she hiccupped, "my father hates me. My sister is dead. That's what he came to tell me. And that my mother is dying too… THIS IS HELL," Mito screamed the last words, "why me?! Why is this freaking fate?! Do you know what the head maiden really is? The future priestess? Don't make me laugh!"

"Then explain it to me! I have no idea-"

"The priestesses' job is nothing else, then being the slave to all desires of that stupid Kurama so that he protects this place! I don't want to be a slave! I don't want to be a priestess! I DON'T WANT IT!"

"…You are going to be a slave? But the life of a priestess is not too bad: you don't get in danger, you are protected, people worship you…"

"I am the sex slave to a guy who is said to be an immortal monster!"

"…sex slave?"

Mito finally turned around, "you don't know what a sex slave is?"

"I do know about slaves but…" The girl started laughing.

"Do you mean to tell me, that the great Madara has no idea of what 'sex' is? Hahahahhaha," She still had red eyes, tear streaks down her cheeks, but Mito laughed.

"Whatever," Madara turned red, "if you don't want that, why can't you just quit?"

"Because no one else can do the job…"

"You sure..?"

"Yes… its stupid, isn't it," she dried her eyes with a sleeve.

Madara thought for a second, "You know what? I don't know you. And I have no idea who you are or what your fate will be like… But if you stop keeping me from peeing," she smiled, "then we can make this a lot more pleasurable."

"Sounds good…"

He grabbed her hand and puller out of the room. "Let's get you some cookies ok? Yumis mother made some very good ones."

"Actually… I would prefer something else."

"Seems like they finally get along," Yumi ruffled through Izunas hair.

"Oh yes," he smiled bright.

"DUCK YOU IDIOT!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Mito and Madara ran through the training grounds, throwing shuriken at each other and jumping through traps, while Egao shouted orders at them, to get them moving.

It hurt like hell, but they had fun. They had so much fun. Had.

**End of Chapter IV**

**_Hey there!_**

_It's Sunday again! I hope you are doing awesome and had a lot fun reading this chapter!_

_I love the dynamic between Mito and Madara. When I think of them, I always see a laughing little girl and a very annoyed little boy chasing each other :D And Izuna is, even though he is a ninja, always behaving like a little naiv child... hach soo cute._

_The chapters right now are to introduce the main characters to you, why who is friends with who, why somebody doesn't like someone, etc... So be patient! It won't take long until the story starts to get more serious. Like a song said: "You only know you were high, when you are feeling low"._

_Like always: Please review and let me know how you liked it! I would really appreciate some feetback :)_

_So, stay tuned till next Sunday!_

**_Your Usagi!_**


	6. Chapter V: 雪のレース

**雪のレース ****Snow Race**

Uzu no kuni was a very warm country. It was located on the south east boarder to the fire country and included the peninsula as also some smaller islands in the ocean, surrounded by the name giving swirls in the water. Because it was the south, summers were hot and the winters were never colder than 5 degrees. But this year was different.

As the days grew shorter, it got colder. A lot colder than ever before. And one morning Izuna woke up and his breath was visible in form of little clouds in front of his face. Wondering why he could see his breath, Izuna huddled into the warm futon (it was really cold) and opened the thin sliding door to the garden porch and found himself in a winter paradise:

The garden was coated in a thin white layer of snow, the pond with the koi carps had a thin crust of ice on it. The young Uchiha had never seen snow and ice in his life before. He had never left the southern parts of the fire country and was confused. But more than that, he was excited. Quickly he grabbed his shoes and jumped into the garden.

Madara awoke from his brothers' laughter and giggling. And from a huge snowball he got against his head. Slowly he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and joined his little brother in a heavy snowball fight that only ended, when Egao found them outside in nothing but shoes and pajamas.

This was followed by a heavy cold, which forced the boys to watch from inside the houses how Mito played in the snow alone. But since Yumi joined them, it wasn't too bad.

The womans belly had started growing the last months and Izuna put an ear on it, to maybe hear her baby. "Yumi, do you know when it will be born?"

She patted the little guys head, "no I don't know yet. But I think it will be in spring. It is still too small for this world, you know."

"Will uncle Akira be coming," Madara asked and got himself a fresh cup of tea.

"When do you mean?"

"When it will be born," he flushed red by the thought. Mito and Yumi had taken their time and explained the kid the thing with the bees and the flowers. And he almost died listening, what made Mito even happier. Hey, he was just a boy!

"Well, since we don't know when our child will be born, he will come to visit in some months."

"He sure must be thrilled to be a father," Mito came back to the house and brushed off the snow in her clothes.

"I am sure," Yumi smiled.

"But Yumi, how shall we call it?" Izunas question came out of the blue.

"Call it?"

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh," the woman thought about it, "no we don't."

"How about Myoujou?"

"Yeah, name the child after a star… And what if it is a girl," Madara laughed.

"This is a girls name!" Mito screamed at him.

"I suggest Suzu for a girl and Yousei for a boy," Madara dodged a snowball and blew his nose gently.

"Kids, I think Akira has the final word so-" But the kids didn't listen.

"Lets fight this out!"

"If you insist!"

And that's how, in the middle of a cold and unusual winter, two children stood at the foot of the villages' hill. An icy wind blew and snow blocked the way."

"Why do you allow this," Yumi shook her head and turned to face Egao and Minikui.

Quite a crowd of people had met at the starting point. Even an announcer, who commented everything, had come. It seemed like all the people in the small village had gathered. Well, since nothing else was going on.

The crowd was cheering and screaming for the two contestants Mito and Madara. Whoever was their favourite. Izuna played the mascot and all the girls wanted to cuddle with him.

Yumi, Egao, Minikui, Yumis mother and the old head monk sat together on a tribune, wrapped into warm blankets and equipped with hot tea.

"Well, why ever," the old monk grinned his teeth less grin, "we didn't have that much fun since-"

"Don't you dare to start with your stupid war stories Yun-Pung. We know them all," Yumis mother taunted and shoved a senbei into his mouth.

"Ladys and Gentlemen," the announcer screamed, "we now present the competitors! Head maiden Uzumaki Mito and Uchiha Madara!"

The kids stepped forward to the line drawn in the snow.

"The winner gets to name young Yumis child! Please cheer!"

The crowd screamed.

"You start when I counted to three! One… Two… Thr-"

And they took off.

Neither of them waited for the signal. They just ran as soon as they heard 'two'.

Dodging some trees, Madara got in front of Mito. He was just more experienced in running, since all she did was sit in the house at ceremonies. He was sure of his win.

But suddenly there was a loud blast and he found himself surrounded by exploding tags.

"Oh shit…"

And they blew up, throwing over trees and snow.

While Madara was still fighting to get free, Mito jumped in front of him.

"You cheating little-"

"You say that?" She just laughed and raced onwards.

But now the hill got harder to get up. It accended steeply and the snow got deeper. 100 meters behind her, Madara got finally out of her trap. But now it was Mitos turn, to be sure of her win.

"Nabe."

"Nabe?" Mito turned her head back around. Right in front of her stood a huge white rabbit. "Oh no…" Mito jumped out of the way just when a big cuddly thing hit its pawns onto the snowy ground.

"A lapin," Mito shook her head, "why? Why is it here?! Aren't you supposed to be in the north?!" She screamed and started to dash away.

But the huge mountain rabbits never came alone. They always were together in groups of at least three. And their fighting voice "nabe" called other Lapin's to help. And just dealing with one was too much for Mito. She was just a girl, had no real fighting knowledge and not the strength to fight them.

Madara dindt even see her anymore. Angry that he fell into a girls trap, he just dashed straight forward, avoiding the Lapins and headed straight for the top.

"What is happening," Yumis eyes narrowed onto the mountain. She might have been pregnant, but her ninja senses didn't fail her. Nobody could see what happened. Only the announcer, who sat higher, had an idea.

"I am not aware of what is happening," he said, "I see young Madara racing up the hill but Hime-sama…" he announced. For a second it was silent. Then he screamed.

"I found her! She is being chased! By... by the gods! Those are giant white rabbits! Lapins!"

"Mito," Minikui got up and ran up the mountain, followed by Egao.

"What about big brother? Why isn't he helping her," Izuna clung to Yumi. Even though the Lapins were normally only living in the northern mountains of the continent, every child knew their fearsome stories. And most of those stories, did not end well for the human.

"He probably didn't see it…" Yumi answered and hugged Izuna.

It was true. Madara had no clue what had happened to her. He ran up and already saw the top when he heard a scream. He stopped and looked down at the crowd of Lapins. And in between, even just for a second, he got a glimpse on red hair.

"Fuck," he muttered, turned around and dashed back down, to help his friend. With one kick, he send one rabbit flying.

"Don't you dare to touch her!"

With this scream, he got the attention of almost all of them and they came at him, leaving their precious toy in the snow alone. But when they thought they got him, he was already by Mitos side. She was bleeding all over, but had her eyes open.

"Go get them," she said weakly.

"Sure," Madara answered and took her on his back, "together!" Although, when they turned around, the rabbits started, without any visible reason, to fall over one by one.

The two children just looked at each other and Madara went back to jumping up the mountain, with Mito on his back.

When Egao and Minikui arrived, almost all the Lapins laid on the ground, knocked out. Trails of blood lead them to the top of the hill, where they found the two kids.

Both of them were screaming and waving at the crowd with huge smiles on their faces. They did it. They had done it together.

**End of Chapter 5**

_**Hey there we are again!**_

_Thanks for reading the short chapter in between! I dont like skipping too much time within just one chapter and so I decided to pack a funny and interesting story in it :) Maybe one or two of you know where I borrowed the Lapins from. If you have an idea: let me know!  
_

_In the next chapter I can finally take in my favourite character. You have heard of her already, but have not really got to know her. _

_Also, there is still so much that I want to tell you guys in this story! Chapter VIII will be the last chapter with them all as kids and we will have a time skip. But I won't tell you anymore, because I hope you are curious._

_Just like I am curious about your opinion about this chapter! Let me know! _

_Thank you for reading again!_

_See you next week Sunday!_

**_Usagi :3_**


	7. Chapter VI: 回転輪

**回転輪 The wheels that turn**

The last traces of the snow race were soon covered up by thick layers of new fallen whiteness. The lapins were chased back up to the north by a group of capable shinobi. Nobody had an answer to the question, why those creatures had come down that far south, but really. Nobody even cared as long as they stayed up in the north.

Which was why nothing more special happened and when the first flowers bloomed in spring, the children had forgotten, that they had fought those giant rabbits.

Madara and Izuna would be trained like always, Madara in single lessons with Egao and Izuna by the monks together with the other children. Mito would sometimes join in, when the she was dismissed of her duties. With their starting friendship, Mito stopped thinking too much about her own future.

Occasionally, shinobi groups would arrive and leave Uzu no Kuni to bring supplies and depart with the newest recruits – some of them were no older than 5. When it was cold, those groups were quite rare, but the warmer it got, the more often Madara greeted people he had known from when he was still in official service. And not on the reserve bank.

Those troops would bring scrolls with information in and out of the country; the communication was solely made out of scrolls, leaving through those convoys.

* * *

The wheels in Madaras fate started to turn again on the one spring day, when he overheard a conversation between the old head monk and Egao.

"So, when are you going to send your last report to Tajima?" The old man leaned upon a stick and walked next to Egao. The teacher had his hands behind his back and looked at the freshly blooming cherry trees.

"I think this should be the last one."

Madara was on his way back out of the woods –taking an undisturbed pee- when he overheard the two most important men in Uzu no Kuni talk. He quickly hid behind a tree and went on listening.

"Tajima wrote in his last letter, that his younger brother is coming to visit soon."

"Ah, I remember. He is Yumis husband and father of her child if I am right?"

"Yes and since it soon will be time for the child to be born, the one eyed wolf is going to be united with the tigress again," Egao grinned, "They are made for each other, weren't they? What will their child be called? The mixture of a tiger and a wolf?"

The old man laughed and Madara followed them behind the trees. They were turning right and stopped in front of the training grounds, where Izuna beat up some youngsters with his feet; then tried to explain them why he could beat them so easily. They watched them for some minutes.

"Izuna could be a very good teacher. It's a shame he is going to be cannon fodder for Tajimas ambitions."

"You may be right," the old man sighted, "but what about Madara?" The young Uchiha desperately tried to get closer to the two adults.

"Well, the boy has talent, no doubt. But he could do better. A lot better. I think, with a little more of my training, he would be able to activate his third sharingan semicolon… But that's just a theory. For the beginning," Egao turned around and face the trees, "he should learn to hide better! Out there now boy!"

Madara bit his lip and stopped himself from hissing out some curse words, before he jumped out of the forest in front of his teacher.

"You really need to focus better." Egao turned around, waved with one hand and Madara followed him down the hill, where they picked up Izuna.

The little guy was all sweaty from his training and waved his new friends goodbye, while trying to tell his brother about how awesome those kids were. Together they walked into a tatami room in the main building of the temple and were sat down in the middle. Egao pulled out some scrolls and started to lock through them.

"Well, as Madara already knows, you are both going back to your father soon. So I would like to talk with you about your results and the report, I am going to send to Tajima. Are you ready?"

The boys nodded and Egao started to tell them about the results he gathered. When he concluded after some minutes, he began with explaining, how they should go on with the training, even while being on duty again.

"Your on-field teacher is Sakai, am I right? I will send him this scroll with your results. And now," he turned around and waved at the door behind him. It opened and somebody snuck in.

It was a girl with black hair and black eyes in a blue-lavender fighting garment.

"Sister," Madara gasped. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her since he had arrived almost 6 months ago and now she just casually sat down next to his teacher and unrolled a scroll. She didn't say anything, but shot a mean glare at her younger brother, who shut up the second.

"Lana here has been in charge of collecting data on your behavior. Your father ordered her to, since you got sent here because you might have committed treason, we had her watch over you for the time being," Egao explained, "she is here to tell you the results of her work. Would you please be so kind..?"

"Thank you, Egao," Lana kindly answered and enrolled a scroll herself, "where should I begin…" She searched through the scroll and got to a point on it, "well, here is nice… My report: The two boys have behaved quite well over the whole time. I see no problem with them going back to active service. There have been some incidents, which have no relation with their committed, I may call it that, crime and will not stand in the way." She looked at Egao. "I am sure, there will be no problems with them going back," Lana faced Madara, "still, I included the major incidents."

"Like the lapin thing in the winter?"

"Yes, like that."

"But father is never gonna let me return if he hears that I got the future priestess in danger and that she even got hurt!"

"That is not my problem; I am only doing my job."

"Don't write that! Lana you cannot-"

"Don't tell me what I can and what I cannot do! And don't call me Lana! For you it will always be 'Yasashiko-Aneue'," Lana was up in one fluid motion. She rolled up the report and handed it Egao, "may I take my leave again? I can't stand it, being in the same room as my stupid brother for too long."

"You may leave," Egao started but Lana was already gone. He sighted, "what a troublesome girl."

Madara had also gotten up. He was angry. He felt insulted by her and how she treated him. He was her little brother! And the future leader of the Uchiha! And she couldn't treat him that way! If she wrote about the lapin thing in her report, he was sure to never get the chance of fighting for the right thing.

Izuna didn't understand why his brother had gotten all red and steamy. He had also not understood why Lana was making such a fuss about her name.

"Don't get too worked up boy," Egao stood up and patted Madara on the head. He hated it. He hated being treated like a baby.

"Lana has been working very hard those 6 months you know. She has never let you out of her sight, except for when you were on training. And you should have seen her face after the lapin incident. You were not supposed to know about her spying on you, so she had no choice but watch. Only when you finally had gotten back she could start helping. You were too focused on Mito, so Lana knocked down most of the big bunnys…" The teacher turned around and left the boys alone.

Izuna tugged on his brothers sleeve. With puppy eyes he looked up, "…brother..?"

"It's just…" Madara slumped down on the tatami and did a pout, "I mean… I have done nothing to have her hate me so much. I mean, we haven't seen each other for how long? Almost eight years?! She has no right to do so!" He stared straight ahead. A stubborn little boy.

Izuna didn't know what to do. He knew his brother was angry, but he couldn't help it: normally there was nothing that could get Madara that worked up. And when he was worked up, it was even harder to cool him down. So the little brother just hugged the older one. That was until they heard a soft tap on the door.

"Can I come in," a familiar voice asked and the lively redhead Mito peaked inside. She sat down next to Madara and poked him.

"What are you doing," he responded annoyed but she didn't hush over his angry voice.

"You know, I think your sister likes you more than you think. And you just said it, you haven't seen each other for eight years. That's a long time. Why do you think she doesn't like you?"

Madara bit his lip. He then started a rant:

"She blames me for her miserable life! She blames me for taking her place as heir! She blames me for not protecting our little brothers prober and she hates me for it. She blames me for her stupid life!"

Mito and Izuna looked at each other for a moment.

"You know… Can it be that you are blaming yourself for all that? She never said she blames you. Or is mad. She might just be… bad at making connections?" Mito tried to somehow justify Lanas actions. Tried to explain how someone she didn't even know had become that way.

"…whatever…" Madara muttered, "the report is out. The wheels have started turning. We will leave this place eventually. The question is, what happens after…"

Mito didn't know what to say and just looked helplessly at Izuna.

* * *

The messenger took off the next day. Madara calculated it through. If he was lucky, he had between 3 or 4 days of time, until his father would read the message. And another 3 to 4 days until he would receive a punishment letter. All in all he wanted to enjoy his last "week" at Uzu no Kuni.

At daytime he would train and protect Mito, at night time he would go out with her and try to figure out where Lana was hiding while observing him, but he never got lucky.

It was one warm spring eve at the pond where they had first met, when Izuna came running, with the message, which set the wheels of fate on turning.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

_**I know, its late but: Hey there!**_

_I am so sorry! I kept you guys waiting for two whole weeks T.T I am truly sorry... I had Japanese Language Test and a mountain of homework (and if the teachers would have skewered me, you would never know how the story ends...)  
_

_This chapter is kind of an in between. The last one was to show a little more of the characters and I needed to get some time done ;) Next week will be two chapters, in which I will end the childrens part and we can go on with an 18 year old Madara and 14 year old Izuna. You will see Tobirama and Hashirama again, but until then, we need to get some stuff done._

_Have you seen the latest Naruto Shippuden episodes?! Its exactly where my story begins :D You have already seen what will be coming in between and -of course- all of you know the end. But its what happened in between those short events that the anime and manga already told you about, thats interesting._

_And I am sorry for the lots of original characters, but since almost no characters from that time period in Naruto are actually known, I had to invent some. On the End I will list up the canon characters made by Masashi Kishimoto!_

_Also by the way: In middle age Japan, older siblings were (by their younger siblings) always adressed with honor. The older brother was "Aniue" and the sister "Aneue"._

_So, see you next week with two new chapters!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

_Masashi Kishimotos canon characters:_

_Madara Uchiha_

_Izuna Uchiha_

_Tajima Uchiha (Father to the two upper boys)_

_Hashirama Senju_

_Tobirama Senju_

_Mito Uzumaki_


	8. Chapter VII: あきら

**あきら ****Akira**

The days passed and nothing happened. Life went on and on at Uzu no Kuni.

Madara would train day and night, together with Mito, while Izuna was going on with the children. For the little guy it was the best of trainings. He got to revise all the training lessons from when he himself was a child and he got to test some of his new skills, he obtained from watching his older brother and Egao. He had gotten pretty good with the blade.

Mito tried to not be locked inside all day and made up thousands of excuses for going with Madara to his training. It slowed him a little down, but she was a quick learner. Never quite as good as he was –after all, he had been trained his whole life- but sometimes, she would pick up a new move faster than him. She still hated her fate. She still hated the country. But she loved to be around her two friends.

Madara himself was the same. He enjoyed everything he did. The training, watching Mito with his baby brother… He knew it would be over sooner rather than later. So why not enjoy it to the fullest?

"Get down! GET DOWN!" Madara tried not to run into a tree and to avoid kicking Mito into the pond. But she fell nonetheless and in the attempt to catch her, he jumped after the girl. Just, she didn't fall into the water at all. With the little chakra she had, Mito had swung around the branch she had stood on and left it to Madara, to fall into the still cold water.

"That was not fair," he spit out some water.

The girl laughed at him, "I knew: the gentleman in you would not let me fall so, I used it against you. And wasn't it that the first one in the water, was the looser?" She send him a smirk and Madara stuck out his tongue. He was about to answer something mean, when suddenly his little brother burst through the woods and joined him in the pond. Probably not because he wanted to…

"Brother! Listen! We need to talk! There is something-I-need-to-tell-you-it's-so-crazy-I-"

"Get a grip and take a deep breath Izuna," Madara pulled himself up on a branch and gave the little guy a hand.

"Sorry but… Egao Sensei wants to talk to us. He said he is worried! The convoy with supplies should have arrived yesterday and it hasn't yet so-"The wet Uchiha brothers jumped up on Mitos branch.

"Let's get back to the base?" She suggested with an uncertain expression. The boys nodded and they took off.

* * *

Egao was giving orders at the temple and most of the guards were running around. When the old master saw the two boys and Mito, he called them over.

"What exactly happened," Madara was kind of worried.

"The supplies convoy has not yet arrived, which is very unusual. We are getting ready for whatever is coming."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes Mito, it is. No please follow Minikui," Egao turned and shouted his wife's name, "she will take you to safety."

"But I can fight just as good as the boys! I want to help!"

"Which is very nice but you are too precious to all of us. So please do not put your life pointless on the line."

"There you are Mito! I have been searching for you…" Minikui had heard her husband's call and now pulled Mito away from the group.

"But please!"

"No buts!"

Madara felt kind of sorry for her. After all she wanted to help them and with the small number of actual guards they had, they could use any helping hand available… Egao shook his head and turned around to face the boys.

"I want you to go and search for the convoy. It should be western from our current position."

"Don't you need us here to prepare everything?"

"No, we are prepared for an ambush. But we don't have enough shinobi here to dispatch a search party," Egao bent down to face the Uchiha brothers, "do you think you can do this for me?"

"Yes sir," they answered in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

"Then get going, now! Find the convoy and report the current location and cause of delay back! Madara, you are the team leader."

"Yes!" And the brothers jumped away.

* * *

Together they ran to the western outskirts of the village. They had seen enough convoys come by this way, so they assumed this was the most direct route and the possibility to find the lost convoy was the highest. The boys hadn't searched long, when somebody threw a kunai at Izuna.

The little boy barely avoided it, picked it up and threw it back.

"Brother, somebody-"

"I know," Madara twisted around and threw another hand full of kunai into the woods. All of them got deflected by a group of 5 people. They wore almost black suits that covered their whole bodies and black masks over their heads. On the back of the suit, was a white crest in the form of a three leaved clover.

"Sarutobi-clan hm," Madara whispered to Izuna, "no kekkei-genkai."

"Yeah… it's easier, right?" The younger Uchiha smiled and gave his brother thumbs up. His response was a shaking of his head.

"Hey, you boys! You are Uchiha, what do you want here," one of the adults said.

"Oh shush it. They are obviously Uchiha kids. Do you really expect them to answer you? You know how they are being trained. Those little bastards are killer machines already," another scolded the first one.

"Calm down man! I just-"

He was cut off by a long, sharp piece of metal that Izuna shoved him into the mouth. The weapon pierced through the back of his head and nailed it onto the ground. Izuna pulled it out and whipped some blood of his face.

"That's what I mean! Don't talk – attack!" But Madara was already at him and cut his throat. He though agreed with the man. Almost: Don't talk – kill.

Izuna had been attacked by two other guys. The little boy hadn't seen it coming and was kicked into a tree nearby. He caught himself again before the men could harm him further.

With a fluid motion Madara threw two kunai at the attacker of his little brother. But he missed them barely.

"Fuck," that usually never happened.

The men turned to face one Uchiha boy each and took out their knifes. Madara was prepared, but what about Izuna?

The little guy hadn't had it as easy as his big brother. With all his power he fought of the man but he was so small. The enemy shinobi didn't need to do much; he kicked young Izuna around like a ball.

"Is that all you got," he laughed.

Madara got all red. "No one fucks with my little brother!" He swiftly drew another pair of kunai and almost had the man when the other one screamed: "Stop it right there or you will never have the chance to see your brother laugh!" He had Izuna in a tight grip with a knife at his throat.

"Izuna…no…" he let his own knife fall down and raised his hands, "let him go."

"Ho, are we not down to begging yet? On your knees!"

"Brother no! Stand up!"

"Shut it Izuna! Your life is more valuable than this fight!"

"But brother-"

"Listen to your brother and shut the fuck up! You are getting on my nerv-"

The kidnapper did never finish his sentence. A sharp blade had been shoved right through his chest. He let Izuna go, who ran up to his brother.

Madara had seen his chance, picked up his kunai and shoved it into his attacker's stunned face. He then turned to see who had come to aid them.

It was a very tall man. He had black spiky hair, an eye patch over his left eye, heavily shaped muscles. He was dressed in only a muscle shirt and black trousers. On his wrists he had leather wristbands with spikes. He pulled out his sword of the enemy and sheathed it on his back.

"Thank you boys. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never found them," he grinned at them.

"Uncle Akira!" Izuna ran up to his uncle and hugged him, "thank you!"

Madara took in a deep breath. Thank god it was their uncle…

"Why are you here uncle? Are you with the convoy?"

"Yeah kind of," he put Izuna back down, "I was escorting it when a carts wheel broke and those idiots attacked us."

"Why did you not fight them of?"

"Well, I'm not your father, just your uncle. I cannot fix a cart wheel and kill idiots at the same time. He might be able to," Akira winked at them and Izuna giggled. Madara rolled his eyes, "why are you even here?"

"Didn't they tell you? My wife is having a baby... and I haven't seen her since last year when she came here… I got some time off to be there when the baby is coming… It's going to be gruesome…"

"… You are Yumis husband?! Wow…" Izuna smiled from ear to ear, "she is always soooo nice to us!"

"She is wonderful, isn't she? But now let's get going. I didn't want to let the convoy go on if the enemy was still around. But since we got rid of them now," Akira ruffled through Izunas hair and together they went to pick up the other people.

Madara was just happy that their job was done so quickly. For a second he had been afraid that he might lose his brother. He was still so weak. He needed to protect him. He needed to take care of Izuna until he could protect himself better. Only now it was that Madara understood his sisters concern and anger.

Within half a day they all reached Uzu no kuni. Just like the time the brothers had arrived, families were reunited. People hugged each other, the monks helped taking care of the elderly and wounded…

Only Akira stood there kind of lost. He looked around, searching.

"Where is Yumi? She wrote she would come to greet me…"

Madara looked around, but there was no Yumi. He was about to help Akira search for her, when Mito came running.

"Hey hey! You with the eye patch! Are you Akira-san?"

"… yeah? Don't tell me you are Yumi.. oh please no…"

"No I am not," she pulled on his hand, "you need to come with me! It's about Yumi!"

Akiras face changed from confused to concerned, "what happened? Is she alright?"

"It's the baby! She is having it now!"

And his face turned pale. "Nnnnnow? Why? How… Now? But I am not ready to be a father…"

"Come on!" Mito tugged on his hand and pulled him with her to the temple.

Madara and Izuna stayed back.

"Will Yumi be alright..?"

"Of course," Madara said and poked his little brother's cheek.

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

_**My dear readers**_

_I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. I study economy and Japanese in the 7th semester. This one and the following one are a bitch, but since we now submitted most of our project works, I am free to write again :D  
_

_The next chapter will be out tonight, maybe tomorrow, depending on how our group meeting goes! It will also be the last one with "child" Madara and Izuna ;) Timeskip ahead so get into my Delorian and put on the seatbelts: It's going (back) to the future!  
_

_Sadly, Naruto the manga was now concluded with chapter 700. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh. So I decided to start another fanfiction. If you like this story, please go ahead and check my new fanfiction "_Finding Papa_" out. BUT! If you have not yet finished the Naruto Manga and if you don't like spoilers, I would suggest you should avoid it.  
To all the others: Please have a look! _

_Every Sunday: A new chapter "_Our Dream_"_

_Every Thursday: A new chapter "_Finding Papa_"_

_Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter!_

**_See you soon!_**

**_Usagi_**


	9. Chapter VIII: 子供時代の終わり

**子供時代の終わり ****The end of the childhood**

A new life; a new name; a new person.

When Madara saw the newborn family member, he didn't know how to react. Everybody was smiling and chatting. Yumi was still tired from the ordeal, but she managed. Together they sat in the gardens and watched the cherry blossoms fall.

It was finally real spring. The gardens were filled with only white and pink, the few people who lived in the temple and shrine area had worked together, laid out covers and brought together sake and sweets. Almost everybody had joined in an in the middle of attention was Akira's family:

He sat there with a bottle of saké and shyly glanced over to his happy, smiling wife and the baby. It already had his dark eyes and hair, but Yumis happy smile on his face.

It was a boy. And neither Madara nor Mito were the ones to name him. Izuna had the best idea:

"He looks so gentle," the boy said and leaned over the baby, "and he was born in spring… He looks like a little Haruou…"

Yumi and Akira looked at each other.

"That sounds actually…" "…quite good, doesn't it," Yumi rocked the small child, "welcome to this world, Haruou… And now," she let the boy fall into Akiras arms.

He wasn't ready, but caught the baby just in time. He let his sake fall though.

"Yumi what the-"

"Shut it," she grabbed the bottle midair and held it up, "a toast to not being pregnant anymore!" Yumi chugged down the alcohol like it was water.

"Now I know why he likes her so much…" Madara joked. "She probably drinks more than he does!"

"Oi! Shut it Madara," Akira flushed red. He looked down at his son, "you have some stupid cousin there, you know…" Everybody laughed and smiled.

It was a wonderful day.

* * *

In the evening Madara and Izuna were called before their teacher Egao and Akira. They had finally received a message from the clan leader, the boy's father.

"To be honest, my brother would rather swallow bleach than admit that he needs you on the front," Akira sighted, "if it was for him, he would lock you up in here and never let you get out."

"I know that," Madara answered, "but I want to go! I need to! I-"

"We know that," Egao cut in.

"That's why I convinced your father to finally call you back."

The boys were straddled.

"And the reports…?"

"He never read them," Akira shrugged, "but I'm sure you didn't do anything that could possibly stop him from taking you in again. I know about the thing with Mito, but your father doesn't even know who she is." He smiled, "welcome back boys."

Izuna jumped at his brother and hugged him, "we can go back! Did you hear that? We can go back and help everybody again!

"Yeah, I just… I just cannot believe that it is that easy…"

* * *

But it was.

The following days Madara was stuck with packing. He had to sort what he was going to take with him. They would be living in tents again, mostly. Always moving and with his home the battlefield, how it had been just 6 months ago. It now seemed so far away. Had it been too long?

No.

Madara had learned a great deal within those 6 months. He knew why he would go on fighting. He wanted to protect those few people in Uzu no kuni. He wanted to give his little cousin Haruou a world, where he would not have to watch his friends die one by one. He wanted to get stronger and finally cross that stupid bridge, to meet Hashirama and to end all the fighting.

But to achieve it all, he needed to fight and win the favor of his people. He needed to become a leader they would look up to. A leader they could trust, whom they would follow.

He was only 13 yet, there was so much he wanted to do in his life. There was no more time to go on slacking of like this.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Madara spun around and faced his sister. He hadn't noticed her sneaking in.

"Gosh Lana-"

"Don't call me that. We need to talk." She sat down on the tatami and looked at him. He put down his half-filled backpack.

"What?"

"Please, protect Izuna. And do not fuck this up."

Madara was kind of confused, "do you think I would not protect my brother?"

"I think that you owe me one. I always protected you, I am stronger than you but the one who gets to leave this place is you – again. So do me a favor and don't let them kill our little brother. We have already lost three brothers. Don't make it four." She looked at him. Her eyes had a special glow, Madara sometimes had himself. A glow of knowledge, mixed with courage, self-confidence. Eyes with the will to win, to fight, to never give up.

"I promise you sister," Madara held out his hand, "I will not let Izuna die. Nor any other of our family."

Lana gripped it tight, "don't make promises you cannot fulfill. Thank you…" She stood up and was about to leave when she turned again.

"You… may now call me Lana."

"Oh really? What an honor…" Madara raised his brows but let it go. He was late.

* * *

Lana closed the door behind herself. Gosh… hopefully her brother wouldn't mess this up.

"Uhm… Lana-san?" A girl voice said and the eldest Uchiha child turned her head.

"Mito-hime," she quickly kneeled down, "how can I be at your service?"

"Please stop this… I need to ask you a favor…"

"A favor..?"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

It was 20 minutes later. Akira, Madara and Izuna had met at the temple gates and checked their luggage for the last time. They would be on the move soon and it was time to say goodbye.

Minikui and all the other students had come and everybody thanked the boys. Akira gave his son one last kiss on the forehead and hugged his wife. Yumi wouldn't get back until her boy could walk on his own feet.

Mito stood next to the Uchiha brothers.

"Take care and don't get yourself killed! Next time we meet, I will surely kick your ass!" She laughed.

"I highly doubt it! But give your best," Madara mocked. He poked her and had to duck under a flying fist.

"Oh you will see!" She kneeled down to pat Izuna on the head, "next time, we will get him back for hitting on us all the time…"

"Let's get going!" Akira put on his backpack and waved. The boys nodded, Izuna hugged Mito one last time and they were gone.

"Are you coming now Mito?" Lana had watched everything, keeping her distance. She never liked goodbyes.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Next time you should be punctual."

Together, the girls walked down the path to the training grounds. There, Mito changed into something more comfortable than her usual handful and she stood face to face with Lana.

"I will not show any mercy on you, got it?"

"Alright," the redhead had a fiery look on her face, "please teach me!"

* * *

It had only been half a year, but Madara had learned much more about himself than he had ever before, Izuna had gotten some self-confidence by teaching his own techniques to the youngest recruits and Mito found the courage to fight her manmade destiny. All three of them had sworn to grow stronger, to work on their skills, to fulfill their dreams: Peace, protection and power.

Until they would meet again.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Hello again!_**

_You have read until here! I thank you for your patience. With this chapter, I conclude Madaras and Izunas childhood. The next chapter will start the events five years after this chapter. Madara will be around 18 and Izuna 14. You will finally meet Hashirama and Tobirama again.__ The next chapter is also, where the real story starts. Until now was only to explain why who does not like whom and why somebody is friends with someone else. You now know the setting of the story and I hope you are prepared for a darker, harder part of the story!  
_

_Thank you for reading until here! Thank you very much! The next chapter will be out on Sunday the 23rd of November!  
_

_I hope you will have a look at my second story: "Finding Papa"! If you have already finished reading the Naruto manga, you might have fun reading my story about the next generation. But I don't want to spoil it for the people who have not yet finished, which is why I cannot tell you exactly what it will be about. Please have a look!  
_

_Please give me your opinion in form of a PM or a review!_

_See you next Sunday!  
_

_Your Usagi_


	10. Chapter IX: 五年後

**五年後 Five years later **

"Watch out!"

A ninja with black hair turned on his heels and –just in time- turned some more to avoid getting cut by a blade

"That's not fair Tobirama,"14 year old Izuna smirked. With a quick move he made the Senju fall onto his ass. He unsheathed his sword and held it at Tobirama's neck, "I win."

"You think so," and the Tobirama on the ground was gone. Poofed into smoke.

"What's that?!" Izuna looked around. That trick was new. It hit him a second later. Tobirama brought the dark haired teen down with a toss of his sword hilt to his knees. Izuna was too late to realize it.

"Die," the real Tobirama said and stabbed Izuna in the back.

"You…. Are an idiot…" Izuna coughed. And himself poofed into smoke.

When did he copy my jutsu?! Tobirama was twirling around, trying to find out where his opponent had vanished to.

"Idiot," was the last word the Senju heard. Tobirama fell to the ground, unconscious. His Uchiha rival had copied the technique, right when the Senju had activated it, and used it against him. This defeat would make Tobirama fringe for half a year afterwards.

But Izuna was very happy with the world at this point. He threw the stone he had used somewhere into the woods, smirking from one ear to another, "my win I'd say." He bent down and turned Tobirama around.

"If you were in my position, you'd probably kill the unconscious me, right? And as much as I'd love to finally end our friendly rivalry, I can't," he pulled out a rope and started tying Tobirama up, "because you know, I have my orders. And you don't want to mess around with my big brother. He likes his orders followed, you know?" The teenager threw the end of the rope over a branch and started pulling the Senju up.

"Look at you. Perfect hojojutsu," Izuna nodded, happy with his work, "well, let's find my dear brother." And he leaped into the woods.

* * *

It had been five years since the Uchiha brothers left Uzu no Kuni. Izuna was well known through the clan for his battle skills. Most people thought he was a good spawn. But to many, he was Uchiha Madara's only weak spot.

Madara, the heir, had grown up to be a strong, determined 18 year old. He had let his hair grow a little past his shoulders and was respected, as maybe also feared by his fellow clan members. Disobedience or disloyalty was punished harshly by him. But the ones who'd obey and fought for the greater good, were sure to have his acknowledgement. The only one who was more or less "allowed" to do as he pleased, was Izuna. And everybody knew how Madara adored his little brother.

Some days ago, a lord had asked the Uchiha for support: some other lord had hired shinobi to take away his castle. After the payment had been decided (and the Uchiha were a very expensive clan), they had sent Madara's team to defend the castle. Of course, the moment the other guy heard that his hired forces were fighting the Uchiha, he had shifted to the only clan, able to rival them in strength: the Senju.

* * *

And that's how Izuna ended up fighting Tobirama in the first place. Right now he was standing on top of a tree, watching Madara and Hashirama trying to hit each other.

"Are you done yet," he yelled over to his brother. Madara just avoided a water blast by jumping from tree to tree. Hashirama's attack finally died down and the Uchiha had time to actually notice his brother.

"If you look closely, you might be able to see that I still need a moment," he answered sarcastically.

"Don't forget," Izuna jumped some trees further to not get caught in the crossfire, "that we are here to protect these lands!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Hashirama didn't like it when Madara wasn't perfectly focused on the fight, "hey Madara! I'm over here! You both can talk later!" He threw some shuriken towards Izuna, to make him go away, but Madara caught them with ease.

"I am perfectly focused on you. Therefore: Don't touch my bratty little brother!"

"Madara!"

"Hashirama!"

"… Those idiots…" Izuna just shook his head and jumped into the direction of the castle.

If it wasn't for our little rivalry here, those two would really get along, he thought and quickly climbed upon the castle walls. From up there, he could see most of the surrounding countryside.

Another Uchiha quickly approached him, "Izuna! Good to see you. We have driven the Senju back and most fights have stopped. We have some injured, but since the Senju didn't send their most skilled shinobi, we can say it was a great victory!"

"It would be a great victory if we had won against their strongest forces," the boy corrected the other guy and turned around, "and those two are really overdoing it… again!"

The forest where Madara and Hashirama were fighting was on flames.

"You have grown strong Madara," Hashirama laughed as he ducked away under a fireball.

"Don't expect me to give you a compliment back."

Madara quickly formed hand sings and sent hundreds of small flames at the opponent. The Senju easily avoided them, until he spotted something in the woods.

"Oh my Tobirama!"

The tree on which Izuna had put the Senju, was already on fire. The white haired boy was awake, but unable to move a muscle. Madara smirked. This was definitely Izuna's work. He didn't stop Hashirama when he leaped down to get his little brother.

"Sorry Madara, but I have to get him out of here and I'm afraid we won't be able to continue this little fight later. Therefore: Gokurosama deshita!"

"Don't treat me like a work collegue," Madara shouted, but Hashirama just laughed as he vanished with his brother over the shoulder.

* * *

"How is the situation," not five minutes later Madara arrived at the castle. He looked into happy faces. They told him about their victory.

"But I'd say it's not perfect."

"And why would you make such a snappy comment, brother," Madara turned around to see Izuna sitting on a hay stack.

"Cause we were supposed to protect the castle AND it's lands. You burned down the whole east side." The younger one grinned and slid down the stack.

It wasn't a big deal in the end. Someone was sent to put the fire out, the group collected their payment and together they left the castle behind, after a peace treaty had been signed between the parties.

The main Uchiha camp had just recently been erected in the north-east of Hi no Kuni. Centered, with all the other tents surrounding, was the commanding tent. The others had been erected after a certain schemata: the highest ranked ones and most trusted, strongest allies were allowed to have their tents very close, while the rest had to find some other place to stay.

Izuna said his goodbye when they reached said camp. He wanted to see how his pupils were developing, one of them being their cousin Haruou. Usually it was Madara's duty to train and discipline the young ones. But not long ago, his father had called him into his council, to have his eldest son take on more responsibility. Madara was strong, respected – everything a leader needed to be. Even with kindness mixed into the way he trained the young ones. And his brother.

The only other person he would maybe treat kindly, was Mito. But the she was still living in Uzu no Kuni. They wrote letters. Well, Mito wrote letters and Madara didn't find the time to answer even one of them. But he had read them all and Izuna had discovered, that his brother was actually having a small box where he kept them.

After Izuna had left, Madara went straight for the command-tent. There was a report to hand in. He shoved some cloth out of the way and entered. Six people were standing at a wooden table, discussing a map with different colored pins on it. Madara's uncle, one eyed Akira, was the first to greet his nephew. His wife Yumi (she had just recently re-joined the fighting squads) gave him a welcoming smile. Madara didn't know the other four, but one: His father.

"So you are back," Tajima straightened his back, "how come you are here and your brother is doing your duty again?"

"I'm sorry father. I am here to hand in my report of the last mission at the Kikyou casle." He tried to stay calm. His father would try anything to render him useless on the council, "may I ask what you are discussing?"

It was Akira who answered: "On this map, all of the Senju's known camps are marked. We plan to overthrow them once and for all."

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

_**Welcome back!**_

_Yes, I know. I'm 7 months late. But a lot of things happened and I just didn't really have the time to update. I'll try to do it more regulary from now on again.  
_

_With this chapter the more serious part of the story begins. Madara is now 18 and his father doesn't like him at all. With the first 8 chapters you got to know the characters and their relations between each other - now everything will change. You will see Mito again ;) pretty soon I think!_

_Please leave me a review or send me a PM with what you think about this chapter - did you like it? Did you not like it? Are there things you want to see in the future? Thank you for reading until here._

_Just one last thing, a little promotion for my other story: If you have finished the original Naruto manga and are looking for a "New Generation" fanfiction, I may suggest you try my own creation: "Finding Papa". I started it the day Naruto was over, so it has not much in comon with Gaiden, like there is no Mitsuki. But other than that... Please give it a chance :) (Update every Thursday)_

_See you next Sunday and I wish you a great week!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

**_Review Answers:_**

_**Ita-chan18**: Thank you very much for the review! I am now continuing to upload every week. I finally have some more free time at hand. Please go on reading and enjoy the story! See you next week, Usagi_


	11. Chapter 10: 千手一族なら

**千手一族ならConcerning the Senju**

"Oh really," Madara wasn't surprised. The rivalry between the clans had gotten worse over the last two years. The Senju and Uchiha were like hunting groups of carnivorous animals. If wolves and tigers hunted in the same territory, they didn't and never had to fight each other, as long as both groups found enough food. But soon both groups would grow too big and fights over territory and food would be the consequence. These fights wouldn't stop until the groups had decimated each other to numbers that stopped getting in each other's ways again.

Uchiha and Senju were not fighting over food or territory. They were fighting over missions, the favor of big sponsors like local lords… Some years ago only the Uchiha had been talking to benefactors. But recently the Senju had changed something in their administration and entered the market.

Madara was sure that Hashirama and furthermore Tobirama had gotten a chance to prove themselves to the elders. The later one was called a genius throughout the land and it had probably been him, who had proposed the change in direction. The best option Uchiha had, was to secure their biggest supporters and to slowly grow the network. Madara knew this. And so did his father.

But Uchiha Tajima was a stubborn old man. It had taken all of his mental strength to allow having fixed patronage for some time already. He had been raised the old way, he would stick with the old way.

That was one of the reasons Tajima didn't like his son. Madara wanted to try out new things, while Tajima wanted to not take any unnecessary risks. And therefore, Tajima didn't trust his son.

"As long as you don't systematically slaughter children again," the young Uchiha's eyes darkened. He remembered an incident some years ago. His father had ordered to especially target children on the battlefield, to devastate the parents. Madara had never forgiven his father this one command. He bent over the map and looked at the markings. They recently had found some small Senju bases, similar to the Uchiha base in Uzu no Kuni, with almost only children and old people.

"Yes Madara… But we all would be very pleased to hear how it is going with the young ones and why it again is Izuna who is training them," Tajima looked at his son with cold eyes, "and not you, who is supposed to."

The question was stupid, the answer obvious: It had been Tajima who had called Madara to the council and had established the rule that every mission report had to be handed in ASAP. He was simply searching for a way to make his son look… not favorable as heir in the councils eyes.

Father and son looked at each other for a second. The other council members had stopped talking and were hesitantly watching them. Should they interfere? Or rather let them handle it themselves? Madara took the choice from them.

"I personally think that my brother is doing a splendid job as a teacher. He is really suited for it and a great replacement in times, when I am busy with other important tasks."

"He is doing your task. Why are you not doing it yourself?"

"Because I am right now handing over my mission report," Madara put the scroll down, "and because you ordered me to be at all occurring council meetings. And since both these duties are sadly more important than the youths education, which is perfectly done by Izuna, I am not training them myself right now."

There was only silence for a second.

"You are my son," Tajima coldly stated, "therefore you are able to do all these tasks. If you are not, you might think about your current position and if it is the right one for you. Now go. You smell hideous."

Madara didn't answer. He took a deep breath, bowed and left the tent quickly.

* * *

"If he doesn't want me there, he should just tell me," Madara muttered, while walking to his own tent. He didn't have his father's trust, so he had to camp a little further away. The upside was, that his tent was close to a river.

The day wasn't exactly hot, but he didn't care. The Uchiha pulled his black turtle neck over his head. It really smelled like dried blood and sweat. It was nice though: you didn't see blood stains on the black fabric. He threw it over a close tree branch, together with his pants and submerged naked in the river. After soaking completely, he grabbed a small piece of cloth and started scrubbing his muscles.

In these five years since leaving Uzu no Kuni, he had changed a lot. Not only had his hair grown, but through constant training he had gained a muscular body, any girl could dream of. And not only his front, but his back was a sight for sore eyes. Thank god not only his body had advanced and it didn't take him long to sense the greedy eyes behind him.

"Hey there young lady," he said as he scrubbed over his arms.

"What gave me away," a female voice answered. A black haired girl in Uchiha fighting clothing stepped up to the lake.

"You thought I wouldn't feel it, if you roasted my butt with your stares?"

"Hm you are right," she shrugged.

Madara turned his head towards her, "if you are still interested: my tent is free tonight." He didn't smile, grin or anything. He looked simply bored.

"See you tonight then. Mind if I bring someone?"

"As long it's no other guy, its fine." Madara dived again to get his hair clean too. When he got back up, the woman was gone.

Situations like this were common. Madara was a good-looking young man, the best candidate for being the new leader and he was single. He was a grown up in his mind and as long as he didn't produce any 'accidents', nobody cared about his activities (off duty). Honestly, it was no one's business what he did in his tent at night.

But within the last two years he had built up quite a reputation with the ladies. Still, it was never him that asked for it.

Well, there was that one story: It was said, that Madara once took a castle all by himself. Said castle had been a stronghold at the borders to the stone country, embedded in half a mountain, carved out like a mine. The owner had been a young woman whose parents had been killed by her uncle. She had him hanged at the castle entrance and shut herself off from the outside world. Her grandfather was concerned and asked the Uchiha to help him, to get her out of her self-built stone prison. It was said that Madara one night slipped in by himself and the gates opened three days later without any bloodshed. How he did it? Well there were rumors… But rumors were no more than gossip and Madara didn't care.

* * *

After getting clean, he went back to his tent. Izuna was back from the training of the youngsters and had started to prepare dinner.

Madara brushed the entrance cloth away, "mind if I join?"

"Oh not at all! Your tent after all," the young one grinned. He had built a small fire over which he was cooking some stew, "tell me, what did the old man say?"

"That I reek like a dog." Madara sat down, handing Izuna two bowls and a pair of chopsticks.

Izuna returned a filled bowl, "really? I'm surprised: he has his priorities straight!" The boy was laughing as he filled his own bowl with stew.

"He… He wants to destroy the Senju."

"He's been talking about that for years now. I wouldn't take it too seriously."

For five minutes both of them just ate. The older brother nodded to the younger one. The stew was really good.

"Hey brother," Izuna put his bowl down, "our sister wrote."

These news actually made Madara stop eating for a moment, "…and?"

"She wrote me about her need to lecture me about how to handle girls and stuff. And that I should visit soon."

"She is right! I got a glimpse of what you did with Tobirama the other day. Since when do you know shibari? Who taught you," the older brother got himself another bowl of stew. It was slowly getting dark outside.

"That's called hojojutsu! Don't judge me! And what is it with you guys and the girls… like really…"

Madara loved this Izuna. The simple, laughing Izuna that didn't really care what the people thought about him. It made the older Uchiha forget that most other people perceived him as a coldhearted bastard. A capable one, but still a bastard. Also, Izuna was probably the only person alive that was allowed to tell Madara his opinion straight away.

"So tell me," he asked, "what's that with you and Naori from the western branch? She asked me about you and now I'd love to know-"

"This is none of your businesses."

"Oh come on brother," Izuna had a playful grin on his face, "hey can I join?"

"That's it."

Madara got up, picked Izuna up by his shirt and threw the young guy out of the tent.

"Lana-neesan is right: We need to talk with you about this stuff. And now go to your own tent and think about what stupid things you just said.

"You are so mean!"

"I know," the older one grinned back, "I am the worst."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

_**To my dear readers**_

_Thank you for reading "Our Dream" till here!_

_I have trouble making this fanfiction... more grown up. This is no fun and everyone lived happily ever after story, but I just realized how much stuff is going to happen. But I also see this as an opportunity: "Finding Papa" is going to have it's dark parts, but nothing is going to be as dark as whats coming up over here... And I want it to be awesome. _

_In this chapter I started to bring in politic and economics. These things are very important for the story line and the character developement. Just look at how different Madara and his father approach the "Senju problem"..._

_Well as always: thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review or send me a PM, I really appreciate your feedback! _

_See you next week!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

_**Review Answers:**_

_Thank you for reading until here and thank you for commenting! :D_

_**HerosReprise**: You have left me with so many reviews in the last week, that I don't even know where to start answering :D First of all: Thank you so much! Well here I got!  
No, Lana is an original character and has nothing to do with that Izanami woman. Her role in the story is in the beginning more of anti Madara, because of what happened to their mother and because she couldn't protect her brothers. She actually loves Madara as much as she loves Izuna. But since she's confined to stay in Uzu no Kuni, she can't do anything to help them. Even though she is stronger than Madara. It just wasn't common for women to fight on the battlefield at that time.  
And yes! Mito is a freaking brat. It'll get better (hopefully) when she grows up. She'll play a vital part throuout the story, I just won't tell you which ;)  
For Madara and Tajima: Madara wants to protect his little "heaven on earth". And he knows, if the Uchiha attack Senju directly and hit them where it hurts (killing children, women,...), the Senju won't stand still. It would mean an all out war. So he trys everything to stop his father from being too agressive, what makes Madara look "weak" in the eyes of the leaders... That's what I mean with politics. It's important.  
Thank you very much for your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too! Please stay tuned and see you next Sunday - hopefully :3 Each review from you that I get makes me smile!  
Your Usagi  
_


End file.
